The present invention relates generally to heating unit door handles, and more specifically to an air cooled heating unit door handle.
The handles of doors for heating units, for example, stoves or fireplaces, are generally made of metal and conduct the heat from the metal door to which they are attached. One solution to this problem has been to provide a cover on the handle to isolate transmission of heat to the user. Another solution has been to form the handles of other materials having a lower coefficient of heat transfer. For various reasons, including cost, aesthetics, etc., these solutions have not been implemented. Thus there exists a need for a handle for the door of a heating unit which is capable of being maintained at a temperature relatively cool to the touch.